FALLING LEAVES
by thekimve
Summary: Bahkan saat aku tak menggoyangkan dahanku. Ia bahkan sudah berguguran. Kim Seok Jin. Jung Hoseok. BTS


FALLING LEAVES

.

.

.

CAST : KIM SEOK JIN, JUNG HOSEOK

OTHER CAST : KIM TAEHYUNG, PARK JIMIN, KIM NAMJOON

RATE : T-M

AUTHOR : KIM VE

.

.

.

Hoseok Says : Cintaku tumbuh keatas layaknya Pohon, bahkan jika aku tak menggoyangkan cabangnya namun kenangan itu berjatuhan seperti daun berguguran.

.

.

Jin Says : Bahkan jika sudah kukuatkan akarnya namun masih tak mampu untuk membuatku bertahan di dahannya.

.

.

.

Pukul 12 malam tepat adalah waktu dimana setiap manusia sudah enggan untuk sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sebagian besar orang akan lebih memilih berada diatas kasur empuk dan didalam selimut hangatnya.

Kim Seok Jin, Seorang dokter umum yang membuka klinik prakteknya bahkan merupakan salah satu yang ingin segera merasakan kehangatan ranjangnya.

Puluhan pasien memadati klinik kecilnya di daerah yang lumayan padat seperti Gwangju. Dokter yang terkenal tampan dan kalem itu bukanlah dokter asli Gwangju. Ia sengaja membuka klinik didaerah itu untuk menghindari kehidupan hiruk pikuk Seoul yang sedikit tak ia sukai.

Jin suka keheningan. Gwangju dipilihnya karena kota tersebut tak terlalu ramai juga tak terlalu sepi.

Lagi pula Gwangju bukanlah daerah yang memiliki rumah sakit atau klinik yang memadai seperti Seoul. Jadi bagi Jin apa salahnya jika ia mengabdikan diri untuk masyarakat yang membutuhkan. Toh Jin juga tak mematok gaji besar. Keluarganya yang kaya raya tak membuat dirinya pusing untuk kekurangan uang.

Begitulah Jin, ia sangat santai. Sesantai kehidupan malamnya saat ini.

Jin sengaja membereskan sprei yang sedikit keluar dari ujung ranjangnya. Ntah apa yang membuatnya berlaku serapi itu namun ia melakukannya tak lebih dari supaya tidur malamnya merasa nyaman di ranjang pinknya.

Malam indahnya benar-benar surga. Jin membaringkan tubuh lelahnya dan segera bersiap menuju alam mimpinya saat suara bel klinik yang ia tinggali ditekan secara brutal oleh seseorang.

Seingat Jin ia tidak membuka praktik bersalin yang bisa digedor pasien tengah malam. Namun sebagai seorang dokter muda nan berjiwa kemanusiaan maka mau tak mau Jin mementingkan kewajiban daripada haknya.

Jin hampir terjungkal dari ranjangnya akibat terlalu buru-buru.

Bel sialan yang dikutuk Jin tersebut tak bisa bersantai untuk menunggu kedatangannya.

"Ya!Ya!". Pekiknya. Jin bersungut lantaran dia sedikit terganggu dengan gaya menekan tombol bel sang pelaku.

"Bisa kau sabar sebentar? aku sedang...eh?". Jin terpaku ah atau lebih tepatnya sweatdrop dengan apa yang dilihat didepan pintu kliniknya.

Bukan pasien gawat darurat seperti ibu hamil yang siap melahirkan ataupun pasien dengan tubuh penuh luka namun hanya "bocah iseng".

Itulah sebutan bagi "pasien iseng" yang menekan bel kliniknya di jam 12 malam.

"Ya! apa lagi sekarang Hoseok-Ssi? Jika hanya luka gores kau bisa beli plester di toko 24jam". Jin mengeluarkan aura "gelapnya" saat matanya menangkap luka gores tak lebih dari 3cm di siku namja yang dipanggilnya Hoseok.

"Hyung ini bahaya. Jika kemasukan bakteri bisa inveksi". Namja bernama Hoseok itu pun dengan rasa tidak sopannya langsung menerobos masuk kedalam ruang periksa Jin dan tidur diranjang pasien layaknya pasien dengan luka serius.

Oh jangan lupakan ekpresi kesakitan buatannya.

"Ugh! Appo hyung". Rintih Hoseok. Bagi Jin itu terdengar memuakkan.

"Hentikan rintihan mesummu bocah dan sejak kapan kau sok akrab dengan memanggilku hyung? Hey hey jangan kau buat main alat-alatku". Jin berjalan cepat kearah Hoseok dan menjauhkan tangan Hoseok dari alat-alat kedokteran Jin yang sepertinya sengaja dicolek-colek Hoseok.

"Ayolah, ini luka serius. Taehyung sengaja ingin melindasku dengan motor barunya. Hilang sudah kesempatanku menang taruhan". Hoseok berapi-api mengungkapkan apa yang tengah terjadi padanya.

"memang seharusnya pembalap liar sebaiknya dilindas satu-persatu". Ucap Jin sarkastik. Jin menuang alkohol pada sepotong kapas.

"Hyung, kau kejam sekali. Jika aku mati terlindas kau akan kehilangan pasien tampan sepertiku". Hoseok berkata penuh kepercayaan diri. Yang Hoseok tak tahu Jin hampir saja memuntahkan makan malamnya di dalam pispot pasien.

"Diamlah Jung Hoseok, Kau mau diobati apa tidak?". Jin mengacungkan gunting yang rencananya akan dipakainya untuk memotong plester. Namun dimata Hoseok, Jin terlihat ingin mengotopsinya.

Jin menarik pelan tangan Hoseok dan memeriksa seberapa parah luka di siku Hoseok. Memang tak parah namun benar kata Hoseok, Jika dibiarkan akan terinfeksi terlebih lagi Hoseok bukan orang yang diam. Dia pasti akan berkeliaran yang bisa membuat lukanya terinfeksi bakteri.

Jin masih dengan telaten membersihkan bekas darah mengering disiku Hoseok. Meniupnya supaya tak perih.

Ah namun itulah kesalahan besar seorang Jin. Hal itu tentu saja menjadi hal favorit Hoseok. Tak heran jika Hoseok akan ketagihan datang kesana. Bukan karena Hoseok ketagihan terluka namun Hoseok tergila-gila pada Dokter "cantik" itu.

Hoseok tak bisa melepas pandangannya pada wajah polos dan putih milik Jin. Matanya mengamati secara perlahan keindahan yang ada diwajah dan tubuh Jin. Semuanya sempurna.

"Perfect". Gumam Hoseok tanpa sadar.

"Kau bilang apa?". Jin menoleh kearah Hoseok. Matanya menyipit. Jin mencurigai sesuatu.

"Ah apa? oh kau salah dengar hyung. aku merintih. itu sangat sakit". Jawab Hoseok ditambah dengan gaya salah tingkahnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan hanya dengan melihat dari wajahmu saja bocah mesum". Ucap Jin.

"AWW! APPO APPO!". Dan teriakan keras Hoseok menggema diruangan Jin malam itu.

Jin sengaja menekan kapas beralkohol itu pada luka Hoseok.

Jin sudah sangat hafal bagaimana Hoseok. Bocah SMU yang hobi balap liar itu tak sekali ini membuat malam indahnya terganggu.

Luka kecil selalu menjadi alasannya. Bahkan pernah sekali Jin dibuat super jengkel hanya karena Hoseok terlalu berlebihan lantaran jarinya tergores pinggiran kaleng soda.

Jin sudah akan menghantamkan tabung oksigen diruangannya jika saja Hoseok tak mengeluarkan Aegyo andalannya supaya diobati lukanya.

Jin tak sampai hati membiarkan "pasien isengnya" tak diobati.

Semua kekonyolan Hoseok dan perkenalan menjengkelkan bagi Jin itu bermula saat ditengah malam buta kliniknya digedor oleh sekawanan bocah penggila balap motor liar.

Siapa lagi pelaku menggedor pintu jika bukan Hoseok. Tapi bukan Hoseok yang menjadi pasiennya. Namun temannya yang bernama Taehyung yang perlu penanganan medis. Terjatuh dari motor dengan luka dipipi, tangan dan kakinya.

Dari situlah Hoseok paling tidak akan menjadi pasien rutinnya setiap 2 hari sekali.

Ada saja yang dikeluhkan Hoseok, mulai dari luka-luka tak pentingnya sampai pada penyakit sepele seperti "didalam hatiku mengeluarkan darah, tapi mengapa tak terluka?". Hoek.

Jin benar-benar ingin menyihir bocah yang bahkan jika kemari masih sering memakai seragam sekolahnya menjadi kodok.

Hoseok memang tak mengenal kata menyerah. Bahkan asistennya yang bernama Jimin sengaja membuat jadwalnya sibuk supaya pasien iseng itu tak bisa masuk daftar pasiennya namun semuanya menjadi percuma saat Hoseok lebih memiliki 1000 akal untuk bisa masuk kedalam ruangan Jin dan menjadi pasien rutinnya.

"Hyung kurasa kita perlu ruang khusus untuk menampung hadiah-hadiah dari Pasein Hoseok". Ucap Jimin, Asisten Jin disuatu hari.

Bahkan Jin angkat tangan soal hadiah-hadiah yang setiap hari menenuhi mejanya.

Bukan Jin bermaksud menolak hadiah Hoseok namun sejujurnya ia tak ingin memberikan harapan kepada Hoseok.

Ratusan kali Hoseok berkata jika ia ingin menjadikan Jin sebagai kekasihnya namun hal itu masih membuat Jin berfikir.

Jin belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk siapapun. Ia hanya ingin menjalani hidupnya seperti ini dulu.

Terlebih usia Hoseok sangat jauh dengannya. Perbedaan 10 tahun sangatlah jauh dimata Jin. Jin bahkan tak yakin jika Hoseok mampu berfikir panjang kedepannya setelah ia menjadi kekasihnya.

Jin saat ini hanya berusaha membiarkan dirinya diam didahannya seperti layaknya daun. Jika ia sudah tak mampu maka bisa saja daun itu gugur.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok tak hentinya bercerita dengan mata yang membara mengingat taruhannya yang kalah didepan mata.

Ntah bagaimana caranya Hoseok bisa datang ke kliniknya tanpa motor andalannya dan berakhir dengan Jin yang mengantarnya pulang.

Jin masih fokus menyetir dijalanan Gwangju yang sudah mulai lengang. Ia sengaja tak menanggapi coletahan bocah 17 tahun itu. Matanya sedikit mengantuk, Jin sebisa mungkin menjaga konsentrasinya, Jika tidak bisa-bisa ia tanpa sadar melindas pejalan kaki.

"Jadi rumahmu dimana? kita sudah melewati kompleks ini 5 kali". Jin mulai kehabisan kesabaran lantaran ia sedikit dipermainkan Hoseok. 5 kali putaran di komples yang sama, menyetir dimalam hari ditengah mata mengantuk dan tujuan tak jelas, Tentu saja membuat Jin ingin segera melempar namja iseng disampingnya.

"Hyung kau kejauhan 5 km dari rumahku. Rumahku belok di pertigaan pertama". Hoseok berseru tanpa dosa seakan ia sedang menyalahkan supir taxi yang salah arah.

Jin memutar matanya jengah.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang? Kau sengaja?". Jin berkata sambil meremas stir kemudinya. Ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala namja disampingnya.

Jangan panggil Hoseok jika ia tak tahu dosa. Bahkan ia masih sempat beraegyo "Mianhaeyo Noona" Ke arah Jin.

Jin memutar kemudinya dipertigaan komplek rumah Hoseok dengan brutal. Ia sangat kesal saat dengan tidak sopannya Hoseok memanggilnya Noona. Apa Jin terlihat seperti Noonanya yang mengantarkan pulang? Ugh! Jin benar-benar kesal setengah mati.

"Stop! ini rumahku". Teriak Hoseok dan sontak membuat Jin mengerem secara mendadak.

"Bocah! kau bisa membuat 2 nyawa melayang jika begitu caramu menghentikan mobil!". Geram Jin. Sebagai seorang dokter nyawa adalah hal paling berharga, Keselamatan seperti nyawa didalam nyawa.

Jin menoleh pada rumah beraksitektur rumah "hanok village" tempo dulu dan yang lebih mengherankan rumah itu gelap gulita.

"ini rumahmu? Kenapa sangat gelap? apa ini rumah berhantu?". Tanya Jin. Karena penasaran maka ia segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menatap kediaman Hoseok.

Hoseok mengikuti Jin dan berjalan mendekati Jin.

"Aku tinggal sendirian. Ini satu-satunya yang orang tuaku wariskan". Ucap Hoseok. Ada nada sedih dalam ucapannya namun Senyum ceria tak pernah lepas dari bibir Hoseok.

Jin menoleh ke arah Hoseok. Selama ini ia tak pernah tahu seperti apa Hoseok itu. Yang ia tahu Hoseok hanyalah murid SMU Swasta yang sering mengacau kliniknya dan penghobi balap liar.

"Masuklah. Ini terlalu larut malam untuk menyetir". Ucap Hoseok seraya membuka pintu pagar rumahnya yang tinggi.

Rumah itu dikelilingi pagar tembok dengan gerbang tinggi dari kayu yang diatasnya bertuliskan "Jung's House".

Hoseok lantas menekan saklar lampu halaman rumahnya dan terlihatlah rumah yang sangat luas.

Jin bahkan tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Hoseok hidup didalam rumah sebesar ini seorang diri.

Jin benar-benar seperti dibawa pada kehidupan jaman Korea kuno. Rumah berbahan kayu itu terlihat seperti kediaman raja-raja Goryeo puluhan abad yang lalu. Namun begitu Jin melepaskan sepatu dan menginjakkan kaki dilantai kayu rumah Hoseok, Debu langsung terasa dikakinya.

Jin menduga Hoseok jarang sekali membersihkan rumahnya. Sepertinya waktunya lebih banyak dijalanan.

"Aku jarang kemari. Lebih sering menginap di rumah Taehyung". Ucap Hoseok seakan bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Jin.

Mata Jin menyusuri setiap inchi rumah itu. Pigura yang memenuhi dinding, dan bisa Jin lihat itu pastilah Ayah dan Ibu Hoseok dengan pakaian khas Korea.

"Mereka meninggal saat aku mulai masuk SMU". Hoseok menjelaskan. "Maaf aku tak punya apapun untuk menjamu tamu". Ucapnya lagi.

"Tak masalah, Jadi selama ini siapa yang merawatmu?". Tanya Jin. Jin pun tak luput dari rasa penasarannya. Bahkan ia tak yakin bisa hidup tanpa keluarga.

Jin selalu mengira Hoseok adalah anak orang kaya yang tak di kontrol orang tuanya. Hoseok terlihat seperti bocah yang sedang dimasa pemberontakannya.

Namun Jin salah. Hoseok tak memiliki apapun disini. Jin merasa jika sikap bengal Hoseok untuk menutupi rasa kesepiannya.

Hoseok mengambil sebuah pigura yang terletak dimeja. Ia memandanginya sekilas dan dapat Jin lihat sebuah senyum kesedihan disana.

"Mereka pergi dengan mendadak sekali. Saat itu bahkan aku berniat memberitahunya bahwa aku memenangkan lomba menari di tingkat nasional. Namun saat aku pulang... rumah ini penuh orang dan kedua peti mati mereka sudah ada dihadapanku. Kecelakaan mobil. Aku tak menyangka mereka akan pergi dengan cara seperti itu. Ahjumma Kim, Saat itu juga mengangkatku sebagai putranya. Dan seperti sekaranglah aku. Mengikuti balap motor untuk mendapatkan uang taruhan. Aku tak bisa terus menerus merepotkan orang tua Taehyung". Hoseok mengakhiri ceritanya seraya meletakkan kembali pigura berdebu itu.

"Lalu mengapa kau memintaku mengantarmu kemari?". Jin sedikit banyak ingin mengorek kehidupan Hoseok. Jika ia sudah diangkat anak oleh orang tua Taehyung maka seharusnya Hoseok pulang ke rumah Taehyung.

"Aku merindukan rumah ini, rumahku dan rumah kenangan". Jawab Hoseok.

Jin memandang sekeliling rumah itu. Ia mengerti jika rumah ini mempunyai banyak kenangan bagi Hoseok. Rumah yang dulunya ramai saat ini hanya ada Hoseok seorang. Jin yakin rumah ini dulunya memiliki banyak pembantu.

Bukankah sangat menyakitkan mengingat hal itu. Saat sebuah tempat yang biasanya ramai menjadi tiba-tiba sunyi dan selamanya sepi. Apa yang menjadi kenangan dari tempat itu tak bisa diulang kembali. Semuanya sudah selesai bagi Hoseok. Jin bahkan bisa melihat butiran bening itu mengalir dipipi Hoseok. Hoseok terduduk dikarpet ruang tamu rumah itu.

Jin tahu jika Hoseok pasti merasakan apa itu kesepian dan kesakitan saat orang yang disayang pergi untuk selamanya dan tak akan pernah kembali. Hanya meninggalkan Kenangan saja.

Bagi Hoseok kenangan itu seperti Daun berguguran. Semakin pohonnya bergoyang maka daunnya akan semakin banyak yang berguguran.

Jin tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Itu akan membuat Hoseok mengingat hal yang melukainya.

Terkadang kita tak bisa menyimpulkan seseorang yang terlihat bahagia pasti hatinya bahagia. Itu salah.

Terkadang itu hanya kedok untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Seperti yang saat ini terjadi pada Hoseok.

Jin tak kuasa melihatnya. Perlahan ia mendekati Hoseok dan memeluknya.

Saat kita sedih mungkin pelukan adalah cara yang tepat untuk mengobatinya.

Pelukan hanya sentuhan ringan namun itu sangat berarti bagi Hoseok.

Dapat Hoseok rasakan jika pelukan Jin sangatlah hangat. Hoseok tak menyangka jika pelukan Jin mampu mengobati hatinya yang terasa sakit.

Hoseok bahkan bersumpah tak akan melepaskan Jin.

Pelukan yang membuat Hoseok nyaman itu menjadikannya bertekad untuk mendapatkan Jin. Bahkan ia tak peduli jika ini hal gila. Menjadikan pria 10 tahun lebih tua untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Siapa sangka jika malam itu adalah awal dari kedekatan mereka.

Hari-hari setelah malam itu, Jin tak lagi bersikap Jutek kepada Hoseok. Hoseok yang merusuh di kliniknya menjadi pemandangan baru disana.

Hoseok lebih terlihat sopan saat memencet bel ditengah malam saat dirinya tergores kawat berduri.

Tidak ada lagi Hoseok yang bersikap seenaknya kepada Jin. Jin merasa sedikit aneh melihat bocah kocak itu terlihat sopan. Namun hal itu tak terlalu dipermasalahkan Jin. Bukankah bersikap lebih baik adalah perubahan yang baik?.

"Lihatlah itu bintang jatuh yang pertama kali ku lihat di langit Gwangju". Seru Hoseok saat mereka berdua bersantai diatap lantai teratas klinik Jin.

Hoseok sengaja menginap disana dan mengajak Jin untuk melihat bintang di atas atap.

"Jadi apa yang kau harapkan?". Tanya Jin.

"Itu tak bisa dikatakan hyung. Nanti tak akan terwujud". Protes Hoseok.

"Baiklah baiklah aku akan berdoa semoga harapanmu terwujud". Ucap Jin dengan senyum kalem dan menawannya.

Hoseok memandangnya. Hoseok tak bisa membuang rasa cintanya karena Jin selalu bisa membuat hatinya semakin mencintainya.

Bagi Hoseok rasa cintanya seperti seperti layaknya pohon yang semakin tumbuh dan semakin keatas.

Cinta itu tak bisa dibendung oleh Hoseok. Namun saat cinta tak bisa terbendung maka akan muncul sikap lain. Sikap over protectif.

.

.

.

"Hey aku Dokter kau ingat? Kau tak bisa melarangku untuk menemui pasienku meskipun hujan badai seperti sekarang!". Seru kemarahan Jin disuatu malam.

Hari ini Hujan badai melanda Gwangju. Hoseok dan Jin menghabiskan malam mereka dengan nyaman dikamar Jin dengan bermain Game. Namun ponsel Jin berdering dan seorang pasien membutuhkannya.

"Diluar bukan hujan badai biasa. Kau bisa terbawa angin dan menyetir dicuaca seperti ini berbahaya. Kau memang dokter tapi jika nyawamu terancam kau akan gagal jadi dokter!". Seru Hoseok tak kalah keras.

Jin memasukkan stetoskopnya dengan kasar kedalam tas dokternya dan berbalik memandang Hoseok dengan tajam.

"Dengarkan aku. Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapa yang bisa melarangku untuk mengobati pasien. Kau punya hak apa atas hidupku? bahkan jika diluar terjadi hujan granat aku tak akan ragu untuk menerobos keluar!". Ucap Jin Final.

Hoseok terdiam. Ia menyadari satu hal bahwa ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Jin.

Hoseok hanyalah pengecut yang bahkan sampai detik ini belum bisa mendapatkan hati Jin.

Berminggu-minggu mereka bersama namun tak ada perubahan didalam hubungan mereka. Jin tak menunjukkan bahwa ia tertarik dengan Hoseok.

Sebaliknya Hoseok semakin terlihat kekanakan dan berakhirlah dengan insiden malam ini.

Hoseok terduduk dilantai kamar Jin. Ia memikirkan saat-saat mereka bersama. Telalu indah baginya. Makan bersama, Tidur bersama dan Segalanya bersama. Namun itu tak ada artinya sama sekali.

Bagi Jin dia bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Bel klinik Jin kembali berdering kencang, membuat Hoseok sedikit terjingkat dari duduknya.

Saat pintu dibuka hanya omelan Taehyung yang ia terima. Taehyung tergopoh-gopoh dengan jas hujan yang membuat tubuhnya tenggelam.

"Kau gila Hoseok. Ini hujan badai kau memintaku menjemputmu. Cepatlah Ibu sudah menunggu dirumah. Dan mana Jin Hyung?". Tanya Taehyung sambil melihat kedalam ruangan Jin.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati Motor Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok tak mengerti dan ia segera menaiki motornya, lalu menancap gas motornya meninggalkan klinik Jin.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat 2 Minggu Jin dan Hoseok tak salin bertemu. Hoseok masih dengan pikirannya dan Jin dengan perasaan kesalnya.

Jin masih menjalani malamnya seperti biasa. Terdiam diatas karpet kamarnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Akhir-akhir ini ia sedang dilema dengan sebuah tawaran dari rumah sakit Busan.

Kota pelabuhan itu menurut Jin sangat menarik dengan banyak pantai yang bisa ia kunjungi sekaligus ia bisa bekerja dirumah sakit pusat Busan. Namun Jin sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan Gwangju. Jin berfikir jika ia pindah ke Busan maka ia akan memulai kehidupan awal lagi. Beradaptasi kembali dengan lingkungannya. Jin bukanlah namja yang cepat akrab dan itu menjadi kendalanya.

Lagi pula jika ia ke Busan siapa yang akan menempati Klinik yang menjadi pengobatan favorit masyarakat kurang mampu ini.

Jin pun tak luput memikirkan asistennya yang selama ini menemaninya. Jimin sudah Jin anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Jin tak ingin menyesali keputusannya. Jin benar-benar memikirkan tawaran menjadi dokter di rumah sakit Busan.

Jin masih sibuk memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia ambil saat sebuah suara berasa lagi pintu membuatnya terjungkal lantaran kaget.

BRUAK!

Pintu kamarnya terbuka secara kasar bahkan engsel pintu tersebut lepas.

Jin membulatkan matanya bercampur perasaan kaget dan marah terhadap pelaku pengerusakan pintunya.

"Hoseok! Kau gila! mana sopan santunmu?!". Jin berdiri dan siap menghardik Hoseok.

Hoseok hanya tertawa keras. Jin merasakan bau alkohol berasal dari tubuh Hoseok.

"Kau mabuk?! Kau belum cukup umur untuk mabuk bocah! Kau ini kenapa sebetulnya?". Seru Jin. Jin sangat tak menyukai jika bocah dibawah umur sudah berani mencoba meminum alkohol.

Namun Hoseok sepertinya tak terpengaruh oleh seruan Jin. Yang ia lakukan diluar dugaan Jin. Bahkan Jin tak pernah menyangka jika malam ini menjadi mimpi buruknya. Mimpi buruk yang nyata. Jin tak ingin seperti ini. Hoseok tak lebih hanya adik. Jin menyukai Hoseok layaknya adik laki-laki. Sejak awal hingga sekarang seperti itulah perasaannya.

Seperti daun yang selalu tumbuh didahan sebuah pohon. Sang daun tak akan berubah menjadi apapun dan tetaplah daun hingga ia kering dan gugur.

Yang dapat Jin rasakan malam itu adalah tubuh bawahnya dan pipinya terasa sangat sakit. Terlebih lagi hatinya.

Hoseok seperti bukanlah Hoseok yang Jin kenal. Hoseok berada dalam kuasa alkohol.

PLAK!

"Diam!" Teriak Hoseok dengan mata merahnya saat Jin berteriak keras. Tamparan telak mendarat di pipi Jin

Hoseok memperkosanya. Kejantanannya dengan kejam mengoyak Hole Jin tanpa ampun. Jin tak bisa berteriak lagi. Mulut dan pipinya terasa ngilu saat Hoseok berkali-kali meninju dan menamparnya.

"Ngh.. aku selalu memimpikan ini ngh". Ucap Hoseok disela desahannya saat kejantanannya untuk kesekian kalinya membuat Hole Jin mengeluarkan darah.

"Hentikan! Hoseok!". Teriak Jin disisa tenaganya. Jin merasa ini sudah tak benar. Hoseok semakin brutal membuat tubuh bagian bawah Jin terkoyak.

Teriakan Panjang yang berarti klimaks Hoseok terdengar menggema dikamar itu. Jin bahkan sudah tak mampu lagi untuk sekedar berbicara. Jin hanya mampu memgeluarkan cairan bening dimatanya. Hamcur sudah kehormatannya sebagai seorang dokter. Jin tak memungkiri jika dirinya juga seorang gay namun jika dirinya diperkosa seperti ini sama saja hal ini melukai harga dirinya. Jin memejamkan matanya berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Jika matahari pagi mulai bersinar maka semuanya hanyalah cerita bunga tidur. Namun ini adalah nyata.

Bahkan saat matahari sudah semakin tinggi apapun yang tersisa dimalam itu masih tercetak jelas didalam kepala Jin.

Jin ingin membuang dirinya didalam jurang terdalam dibumi ini. Namun Jin bukanlah orang yang akan membiarkan hidupnya selesai begitu saja.

Pagi itu, pagi saat matahari belum menunjukkan sinarnya Jin terduduk disebuah halte kecil di ujung jalan. Tak ada yang ia bawa. Hanya Pakaian seadanya yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dompet dan ponsel yang terdiam disaku celananya. Jaket oversizenya hanya bisa menghalau angin yang berhembus namun masih bisa membuat Jin menggigil.

Halte kecil itu yang dibuatnya menunggu bis pagi menuju Busan.

Jin tak memikirkan apapun lagi kecuali ia ingin berlari. Jin hanya ingin angin menghembuskan dirinya dan menerbangkannya jauh dari tempat itu. Tempat yang menjadi mimpi buruknya. Jin bahkan bersumpah ia tak akan pernah lagi kembali pada kota ini. Selamanya.

.

.

.

Hoseok masih terdiam dihadapan meja Jimin. Jimin memutar matanya jengah.

"Sudah ku katakan Hoseok-Ssi, Jin Uisa sudah tak bertugas di klinik ini. Saat ini Kim Namjoon Uisa lah yang menggantikan Jin Uisa". Jelas Jimin dengan penuh kesabaran.

Ia mulai jengah disatroni Hoseok setiap hari yang sedang mencari Jin.

Sejak kejadiab malam itu Hoseok yang terbangun dari tidurnya mulai sadar jika ia sudah melalukan hal biadab terhadap orang yang ia cintai. Rasa menyesal dan bersalah sekali lagi menyelimuti hatinya.

"Bukankah ini klinik milik Jin hyung? kau bohong kan? Biarkan aku masuk!". Hoseok mulai tak sabar lagi. Ia segera menerobos masuk. Tak memperdulikan pasien yang terganggu dengannya.

"Lee ahjushi! Lee ahjusi! amankan orang ini!". Teriak Jimin pada ahjusi penjaga keamanan disana. Dan dengan sigap menahan Hoseok yang ingin menerobos masuk ke ruangan yang dulunya di pakai Jin.

Keributan sontak membuat Namjoon keluar dan menghampiri Hoseok.

"Ada apa ini?". Tanya Namjoon.

"Uisa orang ini...". Ucapan Jimin terpotong saat Hoseok menyelanya.

"Mana Jin Hyung? Kemana dia? Dia didalam kan? Lepaskan! biarkan aku masuk!". Ronta Hoseok. Ia tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Sudah hampir 2 minggu ia tak bisa menemui Jin.

"Lepaskan dia Lee ahjusi. Biarkan dia mencari sendiri. Kami tak bohong". Ucap Namjoon tenang.

Lee ahjushi pun melepaskan cengkraman di lengan Hoseok dan membiarkan Hoseok memasuki ruang praktik Jin yang saat ini sudah menjadi ruangan Namjoon.

"Jin Hyung kau dimana? Keluarlah. Maafkan aku. Kumohon keluarlah". Hoseok membuka semua gorden pembatas diruangan itu. Mencari Hoseok disemua ruangan disana. Namun nihil. Jin tak akan pernah muncul secara surprise dihadapannya. Jinnya telah pergi. Pergi meninggalkan apapun. Bahkan barang-barang milik Jin masih disana dan tak ada niat untuk diambil.

Namjoon berjalan mendekati Hoseok yang saat ini terduduk di ranjang pasien. Lelah menyelimuti hati dan pikirannya. Jin benar-benar sudah pergi tanpa membawa apapun yang bisa mengingat Hoseok. Jin pergi membawa luka yang Hoseok torehkan.

Layaknya dedaunan yang telah terpetik maka tak akan bisa disatukan lagi dengan dahannya. Seperti halnya Jin yang dilukai Hoseok dan tak akan bisa kembali seperti dahulu lagi.

"Jin hyung sudah tak disini lagi. Dia sudah pindah. Kami tak tahu kemana ia bertugas saat ini". Jawab Namjoon seraya menepuk pundak Hoseok.

Hoseok terdiam. Hatinya terasa sangat perih. Luka hatinya saat orang tuanya pergi masih berdarah dihatinya dan saat ini hatinya membusuk. Ini karena ulahnya.

Hoseok menyesali hal yang sudah terjadi. Semuanya diluar nalurinya. Malam itu amarah memasuki dirinya. Segala kegagalannya mendapatkan Jin Melebur menjadi satu bersama dengan alkohol yang membuatnya mabuk dan berakhirlah kejadian itu.

Namun Hoseok masih saja tak lelah menghampiri Klinik itu. Berharap suatu saat Jin akan datang dan kembali merawat lukanya.

Taehyung bahkan sudah ingin membakar Hoseok saat dipaksa untuk mengantarkannya ke klinik itu meskipun hanya luka tergesek aspal saat balap motor.

Kehidupan Hoseok masih sama. Masih dengan balap motornya hanya saja saat ini tak ada Jin yang merawatnya. Hanya ada Namjoon yang lebih sering membentaknya karena luka tak pentingnya. Bukan lagi Jin yang lembut merawat lukanya.

Jika Hoseok terluka maka Jin yang akan merawatnya. Tapi saat Jin yang terluka karena ulah Hoseok siapa yang akan mengobatinya?

Hanya angin yang menerbangkannya yang bisa mengobati luka. Luka tak diobati oleh waktu namun secara tak sadar diri kita sendiri bisa mengobati luka hati. Meski berat namun Jin tak bisa menengok kebelakang lagi. Dan Jin saat ini berusaha mencari sebuah pohon yang kokoh di Busan.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok says : "Saat aku tak menggoyangkan dahanku, Ia sudah gugur. namun aku tak menyadarinya".

.

.

.

END


End file.
